


Ding

by TalksToSelf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalksToSelf/pseuds/TalksToSelf
Summary: A week or so after Castiel gets back from The Empty in Advanced Thanatology, his phone dings to let him know he has voicemail, sent from Dean whilst he was dead.





	Ding

**Author's Note:**

> I’m transferring stuff from tumblr, as that ship is sinking rapidly. Wrote this during season 13, it’s just a Drabble.

When Cas gets home. They go back to acting like nothing happened. They hunt. They worry about Jack.

 

And then a week or so after he gets back he gets a ding on his phone that he has unread voicemails and he has to delete them or save them or they’ll expire. So he calls his voicemail and it’s full. They’re all from Dean, sent while he was dead. Some he’s just stayed on the line a little too long after listening to his voicemail but others he’s actually speaking.

 

“I… damn it Cas I miss you.”

 

“I can’t do this without you.”

 

“Why am I even still calling this number? I just… there’s some stupid fucked up part of my brain that keeps expecting you’re gonna answer.”

 

“Sam says I have to be nicer to Jack. He’s the son of frickin’ satan. Literally satan. And I just… I hate that he’s just like you.”

In some he’s drunk, and angry. Slurring his words.

“You son of a fucking bitch, Cas. Where the hell do you get off dying?”

 

“Why did you go and get yourself killed? Was it worth it? Angels don’t go to heaven. Or hell. Did you just stop fucking existing…”

 

Some are scary.

“If I thought for a second I’d wind up wherever the hell it is you wound up I’d pull the trigger right now. I’ve got nothing left here. Sam and I just… we don’t work any more. I know Jack isn’t to blame, of course I know that I just… I can’t even look at him.”

 

And then, right at the end. Sent the day before he came back.

 

“I never told you. But you knew, right? God I hope you knew. I should have told you… and I’m a fucking idiot for not saying it while I had the chance. I’m 8… 9? Beers in now. So fuck it I’ll say it. I’d scream it loud enough for heaven and hell to hear if you want me to. I’m in love with you… and you fucking left me. You asshole.”

 

Castiel saves them all.


End file.
